<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sexual Birth by Z_lastname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020200">A Sexual Birth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_lastname/pseuds/Z_lastname'>Z_lastname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Orgy, Other, Pregnant Sex, erotic childbirth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_lastname/pseuds/Z_lastname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work was transferred from my deviantart.</p><p>George works in a brothel, where he stays almost constantly pregnant. Tonight, he's going into labour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sexual Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work contains graphic erotic childbirth, and sex during childbirth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The busy, esteemed brothel was full of people that day as Madame Bordello checked up on all of her employees. It was about 7 o'clock, so they were beginning to get into their busy hour, so she was doing a sweep of all the rooms, making sure everything and every one was spick and span. Madame Bordello hired many people to her brothel, each with their own sexual tastes, their own fortes, their own charm. She would fill out a profile on each prostitute she hired, and then the customers could pick someone easily. She mostly had women on staff, a few men (who were always in high demand), but one of the most unusual things about Madame Bordello's brothel was the rooms. The brothel was a veritable mansion, so different wings of the building were split into different sections, and those sections all had similar rooms. For example, in the basement were the BDSM rooms - with all of the necessary equipment. The vanilla rooms were on the ground floor, as many people would just choose that option. Then the themed rooms were above them - with furniture and decoration to match the theme of each room.</p><p>First, Madame Bordello checked the basement. She had 7 BDSM expert girls, and 3 boys, down there, who were riled up and ready for the next client. Up the to vanilla rooms, and there was 25 girls and 5 boys, ready for work. Lastly, the themed rooms. She had 7 girls and 7 boys there. The last employee in the themed room was her currently most expensive worker. His name was George, and he was very heavily pregnant, making him a star attraction for men and women alike. George was something unusual, something different, so he brought in crowds, but the most he would see at a time was 2, otherwise things got complicated. George was almost always pregnant, due to the line of work and his refusal to use condoms, because his pregnancies brought him so much wealth.</p><p>Madame Bordello knocked on the door of George's room. The room had a soft, comfy bed, a warm pool, and lots of open space, with some bars and harnesses like in the BDSM rooms. George was standing in the centre of the room, rocking on his feet as he breathed deeply in and out.<br/>"Madame, labour is beginning," he said, smiling to her. "We can rake in some big money today." Madame Bordello smiled.<br/>"Yes we can, George, if anything goes wrong call me," she said. "I will send up a client as soon as possible. Willing to do any specials today?"<br/>"Hmm.. Orgy special offer," he smirked, rubbing his heavy, filled belly.<br/>"Good boy," she chuckled, leaving the pregnant man to his breathing.</p><p>About twenty minutes later, Madame Bordello appeared at George's room again, with five young men in tow.<br/>"This is Alex," she said, pointing to one of the men. "It's his stag party. These are Tom, Harry, Charlie, and Frank, his friends. Boys, this is George. Have fun.." she smirked, leaving the room. The five young men stood in semi-stunned shock as they looked at George's gravid figure. He stood up from where he sat on the bed, still walking with his twinky swagger, over to the five men.<br/>"I may be knocked up, but I'm still a little slut, boys," he smirked at them coyly. That would get them going.</p><p>Within ten minutes, George was taking Alex's dick in his ass, and sucking off Tom, while Charlie, Harry, and Frank were all jacking off to the sight. George moaned around Tom's cock as he felt his contractions worsen, his baby lowering and shifting nearer to Alex's dick, causing him to clench on Alex.<br/>Charlie, Harry, and Frank came quickly, their seed coating George's belly. This time, George sat on Harry's dick while Frank fucked Harry's mouth, Alex, Tom, and Charlie watching them as they had sex. George really felt the contractions worsen, and once all the men had come, he climbed off Harry and got on all fours on the bed, ass in the air. It was dripping cum slowly when George let out a long, low moan, and his water broke, fluid pouring from his anus and washing away all the cum. Things were really heating up.</p><p>Once his water broke, things started to progress quickly. George laid on his back, legs spread, holding back his knees as he moaned in pain and pleasure. The boys were lavishing him as he laboured - Tom was straddling George's face, George sucking his cock; Charlie and Harry were sucking on George's nipples as they leaked milk; Frank was stroking George's cock skilfully; and taking the best position Alex was licking and kissing at George's ripe ass. Alex had asked if he could film the experience, and George had agreed, so there was a camera rolling in the corner of the room watching over them all.</p><p>As George started to push, he felt waves of pleasure washing over him. The men pleasuring his body were tending to their own erections as they touched him, the situation charged with sexual energy. George was so lost in his orgasm-filled haze that when Alex exclaimed, "Holy shit, it's crowning", he had barely registered the baby's head emerging as pain. All the men craned to look down at George's blossoming, stretching ass, as Alex licked at the crown, easing the pain even more for George. The crown was bliss - George had never felt so amazing before. This baby was certainly bigger than any he'd ever delivered before, because the crowning was slow and steady, but George didn't mind since it was so pleasurable. As the shoulders slid from his body, all the men moaned - all cumming at the sight and feeling, including George. In the aftermath, as the newborn suckled on his breast and the men thanked him for the great night, he said "Remember boys - knock me up and you get discounted visits for the pregnancy and a baby!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>